DESCRIPTION, OVERALL (provided by applicant): The CNRU of Maryland will focus on the influence of nutrition and exercise on risk for age-related chronic diseases, including obesity, type 2 diabetes, hypertension, cardiovascular disease (CVD), sleep disordered breathing, and osteoporosis. With the obesity epidemic, associated co-morbidities now detract from the quality of life for the majority of Americans and represent a major burden to our health care system. Our research base brings together 44 investigators working on nutrition-related research at three institutions (University of Maryland, Johns Hopkins University, and U.S. Department of Agriculture, Beltsville), with multidisciplinary expertise and a strong track record of collaboration and NIH funding. To identify and evaluate the important genes that predict biological responses to diet (nutrigenomics) and exercise, our multidisciplinary research team utilizes the full spectrum of human genetics research from recruitment and phenotyping to high throughput molecular genetics to state-of-the-art statistical genetic analyses. Our team also has extensive experience in clinical and translational research, testing diet and exercise interventions to treat central obesity and the metabolic syndrome. Bridging genetics and clinical and translational research, a critical mass of investigators conduct basic research into the mechanisms regulating adipose tissue function. A cross-cutting theme of many research collaborations is understanding the genetic and nutritional contributors to high prevalence of obesity and its co-morbidities in minority populations, particularly African-Americans. Additionally, researchers address the genetic and environmental control of bone density and stroke risk and translational research to examine genetic and nutritional factors that increase risk of, and recovery from, hip fracture and stroke. The proposed Maryland CNRU will provide infrastructure and resources to expand the scope of our collaborative research efforts and to expedite new discoveries in nutrition-related research. The CNRU is organized into (Genetics;Interventions;Adipocyte Biology), (Genetics, Functional Genomics and Genetic Epidemiology;Clinical Research;Adipose Biology and Basic Mechanisms). We will also organize seminars, journal clubs, symposiums and other activities. The CNRU of Maryland will foster and facilitate research into critical issues in human nutrition and translate knowledge into effective therapies and interventions that address important health disparities in our population